


Coffee Cake

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Forced Feeding, Hate Sex, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Sunny Side-Up is the owner of Rainbow Falls' Number One Café!Strawberry Cream is the owner of Rainbow Falls' Number One Café!And no, they aren't the same café.As you'd imagine, the two don't get along particularly well. But after a mutual and surprising defeat in the Rainbow Falls' Annual Bake Off they drown their sorrows together in a cocktail of hate sex and dessert.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Coffee Cake

**Author's Note:**

> 500 Follower Giveaway Prize for Orbitiing, many thanks to them for entering.
> 
> Fetishes: Angry Sex, Forced Feeding, Foodplay
> 
> Note: Story contains trans and non-binary representation, please be respectful.

During the daylight hours, Sunny’s was a bustling café where the ponies of Rainbow Falls would stop by for their morning speciality coffee or premium tea. It had both the rustic feel of a small-town business while also catering to that chill west coast vibe that the hipsters who liked to come up from Seaddle enjoyed.

It was a fusion of worlds but a fusion that Sunny was familiar with. They may have grown up in a small town but they’d spent most of their recent years being a barista down in Seaddle.

They were good at the job, knowing how to make a cappuccino or an equesticano like it was the back of their hoof. If there was anything that involved coffee beans, they were the pony to come to. After all, that’s what their cutie mark was for, that was their special talent.

Or so they thought.

They looked at the coffee cake that laid before them and the silver ribbon beside it.

It told them, clear as day, that this was the second-best desert in Rainbow Falls.

Just thinking about that twisted a knot in Sunny’s gut. The pressure wasn’t made any easier by the fact that the gold _medal_ was currently onboard a train that was heading to some buttfuck town called Ponyville.

_Who had even heard of that place?_

Sunny ran a hoof through their purple and red mane, sighing as they looked around the shop.

It was dark and dreary at this hour with only the single fixture providing any light.

They banged their snout against the table and let out a frustrated groan. Though this did little to dampen their actual aggravation.

Losing sucked, but what sucked even more, was the fact that they hadn’t even had a chance to beat Strawberry Cream. That stuck up pegasus had also gotten second place.

What type of idiotic judge would put Sunny’s glorious coffee cake on par with one of those stupid and vile pies that Strawberry claimed was a dessert?

Sunny grumbled a few choice words under their breath before looking at their cake.

_What was wrong with it?_

They broke off a piece and popped it into their mouth. The taste as incredible: rich, smooth, and fluffy. It really had it all.

Well clearly not _‘it all’._ Because desserts that had it all were not given cheap silvery ribbons. No, those desserts were given proper medals.

They took another bite and chewed it lazily, getting whatever meagre enjoyment they could out of it. Maybe they could simply drown their sorrows in calories. Wasn’t that what mares going through a breakup did?

They sighed loudly.

This headspace wasn’t doing them any good, so Sunny forced themself to reflect on the positives. Whatever those may have been.

At least somepony seemed to be enjoying their cake in the end, even if it was just themself. Plus, hey, at least they hadn’t lost to Strawberry Cream. A tie was unfortunate but how could they call this place the best café in Rainbow Falls if they lost a cooking contest to that featherbrained pegasus. A tie sucked but it was by no means fatal.

There was a knock at the café’s door, drawing Sunny’s attention towards it.

“Who could that be?” they grumbled under their breath.

Who the hay was interested in a coffee shop at eight in the evening? It wasn’t like this was a college town or something. Didn’t ponies have to sleep?

Sunny groaned and got up, making their way towards the door. As they approached, they quickly looked in the mirror. Thankfully, they only looked a little bit miserable. Though they’d be hard pressed to get rid of that frown.

“What’s got you so blue?” Sunny grumbled, cracking a tense smile. A silly joke but one that always managed to lighten their sorrows a little bit. One of the many perks of having a coat colour that looked like blueberries.

They shook their head and looked away from the mirror.

It was probably a good idea not to talk to themself. Rainbow Falls may have been a pleasant town but it was still a small town nonetheless and gossip had a way of spreading from only the most awkward of directions.

They reached the door and tried to peer through the peep hole. Though unfortunately, whoever was waiting outside was standing a little off to the side. All Sunny could glimpse was a little bit of white coat out of the corner of their vision. It could’ve been one of a dozen ponies.

“Who is it?” Sunny murmured.

When no one replied, they unlocked the door and opened it.

“Sunny,” a familiar voice greeted. It was not a voice that Sunny wanted anything to do with, especially after tonight’s business.

Sunny scowled. “Strawberry Cream.”

Their main rival stood on the other side. Unlike themself, she looked no different than usual. She still seemed like quite the prissy little bitch.

Sunny attempted to paint their distain upon their face. Though it proved quite difficult to effectively scowl at a pony who was easily a head taller than themself.

Strawberry drew a tight smile upon her squared muzzle and motioned into the shop’s interior. “May I come in?”

“What do you want?” Sunny grumbled.

“Well I was hoping to have a conversation with you,” Strawberry said, peering down at them again. “After all, we did just engage in a friendly competition this afternoon. One which, unfortunately, had such unexpected results.”

_Right, ‘friendly’._

Still, Sunny hesitated. They should’ve slammed the door right in Strawberry’s face but they didn’t. Every fibre of their being was telling them do it. But in the end, they still didn’t. Instead, without even really thinking about it, they drew a step away, making room for Strawberry to enter.

“Yeah sure come on in,” they mumbled, absentmindedly motioning with a hoof.

_What were they doing?_

Once Strawberry was inside, Sunny closed the door behind her. Best not to let any of the neighbours see the two of them together, lest they get funny ideas.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Sunny asked as they made their way towards the counter.

Strawberry nodded. “Would you mind brewing me a mug of chai tea.”

“Caffeine at this hour?” Sunny asked, starting to brew some water. “Isn’t it a little late.”

“I don’t think I’ll be sleeping very well tonight,” Strawberry muttered, shaking her head. “Though you probably understand.”

Sunny nodded. “Lamenting the loss?”

“Losing to someone who isn’t even from this town is quite a hard pill to swallow.” Strawberry scoffed. “I mean the only thing worse than that would’ve been losing to you.”

Sunny couldn’t help but laugh at Strawberry’s bluntness. “Believe it or not but the feelings are mutual.”

“I don’t know how I can go about calling myself the best café in Rainbow Falls after this incident.” Strawberry huffed. “I’ll have to settle for second rate.” She looked around the shop and motioned at the decor with her wing. “Like this place.”

Sunny growled. “You should watch what you’re saying around a mane who has a kettle full of scalding hot water.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Strawberry shook her head. “I’m just a tad emotional tonight.”

“Like every other night,” Sunny whispered under their breath.

Strawberry cocked a brow and looked at them. “What was that?”

“Yeah well you have a weird way of showing it,” Sunny grumbled, now loud enough for their companion to hear.

The water clicked and they grabbed the kettle, filling two mugs full of hot water. They then placed them upon a tray and brought them over to the table.

Strawberry studied Sunny for a moment. It was like she wanted to say something but was holding back.

“Thank you,” is what she eventually conceded, bowing her head. “I’ll freely admit that there’s nopony, in this town, who’s better at making beverages than you.”

Sunny offered a terse smile. “How much did that hurt you to admit.”

“Like pulling teeth without anesthesia, dear.” Strawberry grabbed a mug and blew the steam away before taking a gingerly little sip. She then tilted the tip of her muzzle towards the coffeecake. “I will also pain myself and admit that your cake doesn’t look half as bad as I thought it would.”

Sunny snorted. “Why are you even here?”

“To be honest.” Strawberry sighed. “Because if there is anypony in this town who might understand what I’m going through, its you. You understand how important these silly little competitions are to our rivalry.”

“Well I know how much it burns losing to you,” Sunny mumbled.

Strawberry nodded. “And I know that very same pain. But at least I know you, and I can take solace in the fact that, at the end of the day, I’ll still come out on top. But then this happens and some hussy from out of town storms in and cucks both of us out of the gold medal? Now, that _really_ burns.”

“Didn’t somepony way smarter than either of us once say something along the lines of: ‘ _better the enemy you know’_?” Sunny asked. They looked across the table at Strawberry “Maybe we only have ourselves to blame for this.”

“Nonsense!” Strawberry blurted, shaking her head.

“We’ve done so much harm to each other’s reputations. We probably made the judges worried about feeding into our rivalry further.” Sunny sighed. “Like I may have spread a teeny tiny rumour that your restaurant had a rat problem.”

“Is that so?” Strawberry cocked a brow but didn’t betray a hint of emotion.

“Yeah, not exactly my proudest moment but I only did that because you told everypony that I was sleeping with the judges,” Sunny grumbled.

Strawberry snorted. “You are sleeping with the judges though.”

“Oh, please me and Tangerine had a one-night stand like two months ago. I’d hardly call that enough of a relationship to deter her ability to judge me impartially.” Sunny sighed. “But the point is, maybe we kind of deserved to have this happen.”

“Nonsense, rivalry is the fuel that allows inspiration to flourish,” Strawberry said.

Sunny shook their head. “I don’t know, I just… I’m getting pretty tired of this Strawberry. How long can we honestly keep this up for?”

“Well, I’m in for the long haul,” Strawberry growled. “But if you’re so weak-willed, I won’t stop you from giving up.”

That tone! Those flippant words! Sunny couldn’t help but let them get under their skin. They felt their blood boil and vision go red.

“Why are you such a stuck-up bitch!” Sunny shouted.

Strawberry barely even flinched, merely blinking at the question. “Pardon?”

“Like why do you constantly need to belittle and challenge me.” Sunny stomped their hoof roughly against the table.

The pair of cups jostled and spilled a little of their contents.

Sunny scoffed at them and continued to bear down upon Strawberry. “All I ever wanted to do was make desserts and hot drinks for ponies.”

“Yeah…” Strawberry huffed through her nose. “And I was enjoying a nice cozy career being the go to place in Rainbow Falls. Then you came in, with your big city changes, and I started losing clients I’ve known for years. So yeah, maybe I am a little tense towards you but I’d say that you earned it.”

They stared at each other from across the table. Both were on the edges of their seats, daring the other to make the first move.

Strawberry lurched forwards, without warning. Sunny cried out, thinking that they were about to be attacked.

However, instead of tackling them to the ground, Strawberry pulled them forcefully into a kiss. She pressed her lips roughly against their own.

_Well that was unexpecting._

One part of Sunny wanted to flinch away and push Strawberry back. Another voice told them to enjoy the kiss, which had now taken on a raw and lustful quality. Their lips had parted and tongues melded together.

This second voice had a very convincing argument to make.

_What the fuck were they honestly doing? This was Strawberry they were macking on. This was the mare who had taken so much glee in making the last three years of their life as miserable and difficult as possible._

They pressed their hooves into Strawberry’s chest, pushing her away.

“What the actual fuck,” Sunny growled.

Strawberry’s cheeks warmed. “I’m uh… I… I have no idea what just came over me.”

They remained like that for a moment; close, but not intimately so. Their collective breathing came out in terse little puffs. Their gaze was hungry, hesitant, and terrified all in one.

Then Sunny’s hooves relax and they pressed forwards again. They kissed for a second time, their lips immediately parting and tongues hungrily venturing forth.

Strawberry moaned into Sunny’s mouth. She wrapped her hooves tightly around their body, holding them close. She was surprisingly warm and her fur was almost impossibly soft.

Something stirred within Sunny, a bolt of fire and energy that begged them to enjoy this without too much though. It was so wrong but they couldn’t help themself. Strawberry was a temptress, a succubus who was impossible to deny.

They soon felt something hard between their two plush bellies.

As they parted once again, Sunny looked down and saw that Strawberry’s erection had stirred, pressing forth from its sheathe.

Sunny moved back, just a little more, making a bit of room between them. They reached down and gently touched the tip of this adorable little erection, circling their hoof around it.

“Awww did someone get a little overexcited while making out?” they teased

Strawberry’s cheeks went red. “You are… adept at this, Sunny. But don’t let it get to your head.”

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Sunny asked, dipping forwards and planting a little kiss on Strawberry’s neck. “As much as I’d love to defile you in the dining room, I doubt that it would be very sanitary.”

Strawberry snorted. “I promise I won’t call the health inspector if you don’t?”

Sunny thought about it for a moment and then promptly said fuck it, shoving themself back against Strawberry and starting a fresh round of kissing. As the two of them battled for oral dominance, Sunny eased them both to the side, falling gently onto the floor.

They pressed their hoof firmly against Strawberry’s crotch, rubbing her erection in tender little motions. Soon Strawberry began to moan into the kiss. These pleasured little chirps would make her tongue seize and press the advantage in Sunny’s favour.

Though, as much as Sunny enjoyed the kiss, it eventually came to an end as they reluctantly drew apart.

“What the fuck are we doing?” they asked.

“I believe the term is hate fucking, you non-binary bitch.” Strawberry sneered.

“I don’t even know what you like,” Sunny whispered. They shook their head before looking at Strawberry and tilting their head to the side. “What do you like?”

“Food?” Strawberry suggested.

Sunny glanced at the cake that was still on the table. They reached for it, knocking it onto the floor. Maybe not the most sanitary thing to do but at this point they doubted that either of them really minded.

They broke off a piece and crammed it forcefully into Strawberry’s mouth.

Strawberry grunted and her gaze narrowed. She started to chew, swallowing the offered treat. When Sunny removed their hoof, they saw that crumbs and icing still lingered upon Strawberry’s lips.

“Not bad,” Strawberry murmured. “I’ll admit that you are an adequate…”

She wasn’t allowed to finish that sentence as Sunny dipped forwards and lapped at a little bit of icing that lingered upon the side of her mouth.

“Gross,” Strawberry grumbled, flinching away.

Sunny snorted. “Its sex, it’s supposed to be gross. Maybe take this as a chance to get off your high horse and fuck like the rest of us.

They then glanced down at their body, seeing that their own swollen lips were hovering just above Strawberry’s erection.

Strawberry had softened a little but still stood exposed, showing off her full length to Sunny. While not the largest they’d ever been with, it was still, as Strawberry would say, _adequate_.

Sunny aligned their hips, bringing their own lower lips in position right above Strawberry’s erection. They watched as a thick strand of their arousal succumbed to gravity and dripped onto her shaft.

Strawberry surely felt it as she drew in a sharp breath, quivering softly in anticipation.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sunny asked.

They lowered their hips and started to slowly grind their sex against Strawberry’s own. Their motions started off slow enough, going all the way from the base towards the unflared tip in one smooth tantalizing motion. A faint moan of their own would occasionally mingle in with Strawberry’s abundant chorus as they glided upwards.

As they crossed the medial ring, they panted. This little bump offered such a wonderful sensation.

“Fucking tease,” Strawberry growled.

Sunny smirked. “I might as well have a little fun. How often do I get to be in a position like this?” They reached forwards and gently stroked Strawberry’s cheek. “If you beg for it, maybe I’ll even consider letting you slip inside.”

“N-never.” Strawberry whimpered. “Not in a million…”

Sunny just continued to smirk, always grinding their loins right against Strawberry’s own. Her rhythm was slow but steady, teasing Strawberry but doing little else besides that.

Soon Strawberry’s brow knitted and she began to look more than a little peeved.

Sunny could feel how pent up she was with every little twitch of her shaft. This was a mare who’d gone awhile without anypony to sate her needs. Something which Sunny could relate to.

“How long has it been since either of us got laid?” they asked before shaking their head. They already knew the answer. “Gods what have we done to ourselves, Strawberry? Like…”

“Please…”

The word was faint, barely even a whisper. Yet, it was enough for Sunny to halt their progress and look down at Strawberry with that ever-present smirk.

“What was that?” they asked.

Strawberry glanced to the side, her face beet red. “Please let me fuck you, Sunny.”

Sunny snorted and puffed out their lower lip. “See was that really so hard to ask?”

They reached out and broke off another piece of cake. This one was large enough for two bites. One, which they enjoyed, before offering the other half to Strawberry.

Strawberry glanced at it and paused for a moment. It almost seemed like she would refuse but, in the end, she bit into it without complaint.

Sunny slowly chewed, savouring the flavour. They didn’t know what it was but there something about the richness of coffee that tasted so much finer with an erection against their lips.

“No point letting it go to waste,” they commented before looking down at Strawberry. “I put a lot of effort into this, you know?”

They finally reached the tip of Strawberry’s erection and lifted their hips. With them out of the way, Strawberry’s now fully erect pride sprung high into the air. It twitched with a latent and lustful desire for release.

“You know I could kind of get used to this,” Sunny teased. They then lowered their hindquarters an inch and allowed Strawberry’s tip to tickle their flower. “I kind of like the idea of being on top, of being in control.”

Strawberry whined. “It’s not my fault. I’m trans. I’m literally incapable of topping.”

“Uh huh, sure thing, Strawberry,” Sunny said, making bedroom eyes at her. “I just want you to remember who was on top through this entire thing. I want you to remember this the next time you decide to jill off to the memories.”

Slowly, they lowered themself. It didn’t take long for Strawberry’s erection to part their lips and slowly push inside. Sunny quivered softly and Strawberry let out a little tinkling moan of her own. They continued to go lower and lower, taking it one inch at a time. They didn’t dare stop until they were about halfway down, their lips hungerly squeezing everything above the medial ring.

“How are you doing?” Sunny asked, stroking Strawberry’s cheek.

Strawberry grunted and closed her eyes. “On cloud nine.”

Sunny remained there for a moment, giving themself a second to adjust to Strawberry’s erection. Though once comfortable, they began to slowly buck their hips up and down. Their pace started off lethargic but their tempo grew a little bolder with each passing second. They remained occupied by the front half, never allowing their lips to slide past the medial ring.

Their abundant arousal soon coated the fore half of Strawberry’s erection in a sheen of fluids. Each additional droplet made the process a little smoother. And as their tempo smoothed out, that’s when Sunny really began to pick up the pace. They bounced up and down with increasing hunger and swiftness, throwing caution to the wind as they drove towards climax.

Clearly, Strawberry was adoring this as a constant chirp of pleasure came flying forth from her parted lips. Her tongue spilled forth, hungerly lapping at the air. She seemed rigid and impossible tense, vibrating with a latent sexual energy.

Faster and faster, Sunny continued to go. Until, finally, they slipped past that fabled point, allowing the medial ring to pop between their folds. That slight increase in girth was enough to knock a note of pleasure free, making Sunny shiver as they were suddenly filled.

Sunny bounced along, going ever deeper. It was like they were on some mad dash towards the base and nothing could get in the way of them achieving their goal.

They reached out and placed a hoof firmly on Strawberry’s chest. There was a moment’s pause then Sunny grunted. They pinned Strawberry roughly to the floor, using a not insignificant portion of their earth pony strength.

This surge of adrenaline allowed a dangerous twinkle to form in their eye.

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum, tonight,” they teased. And just on cue their pace began to tarry. “I’m just thinking about all of those mean things you’ve done to me in the past and…” They loudly clicked their tongue against the roof of their mouth. “And do you honestly deserve to cum after doing all of that to me?”

Strawberry grunted and looked off to the side. “P-please?”

“No, no, I’m not going to be bought over by some pitiful begging, Strawberry.” They flashed a toothy grin. “No, I’m going to need something else from you.”

And that’s when they stopped, right at the medial ring. They teased it, rocking their hips back and forth, stimulating that wonderful little bundle of nerves. Though that’s all they did, they teased and toyed, giving Strawberry just enough stimulation to keep her virile and hard.

Strawberry looked so defiant but Sunny could see under that mask she wore. They were in control and they both knew it. They were the pony who would get to choose if Strawberry was allowed to climax or not. Them and them alone.

It was a powerful position to be in and Sunny enjoyed it thusly. They loved to see their rivals in such a manner, watching their expression twitch with each little motion of the cock inside of them.

Their hoof tensed and they pressed even harder into Strawberry’s fur, not giving her even an inch of freedom.

“I have an idea,” Sunny said.

They released Strawberry and instead reached over, breaking off another piece of their coffee cake and holding it in front of Strawberry’s snout.

“Do you want to cum?” Sunny asked.

Strawberry growled. “You know that I do.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no reason to get testy.” Sunny smirked. “I’m more than willing to give you what you want in exchange for something that I want.”

Strawberry looked at the piece of cake and sighed. “What?”

“Eat this piece of cake and tell me that it’s the greatest thing that you’ve ever had.” Sunny chuckled softly and wiggled the piece back and forth in front of Strawberry’s snout. “And you better make it sound believable if you want to cum.”

Strawberry’s gaze narrowed. “Nev-“

She wasn’t allowed to finish that thought as Sunny slammed their hips down.

In one fluid motion, they managed to take her entire girth all the way to the base. In that moment, every single inch of that erection was cradled tightly within their walls. It felt nice in there, like it belonged, filling their loins. Though it wasn’t to some uncomfortable degree.

Sunny quivered softly and cocked a brow. “Small price to pay, Strawberry. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Strawberry’s expression was so wonderfully flustered. It was obvious that she was struggling to figure out what to do. The question was: how pricy was the burden of debasing herself in front of her greatest rival? Would she do so or would she stubbornly pass up a chance to climax and plaster Sunny’s lovely little flower? What was more important to her, pride or pleasure?

Finally, Strawberry groaned and dipped forwards, eating the piece of cake without restraint or further hesitation. She chewed it quickly, like not even tasting it. Though what she thought about the cake paled in comparison to what she actually said about it.

“It’s…” Strawberry grunted and whispered something under her breath. Her voice was so faint that Sunny couldn’t hear it.

Sunny twisted their hips back and forth, stimulating that sensitive little hen within them. “Pardon?”

“It’s delicious!” Strawberry barked. “It’s rich and creamy and every other good adjective that you could possibly think of.” She glared sharply at Sunny. “Are you happy now?”

Sunny felt a playful, though dangerous, smile form on their lips. “Very.”

As promised, they once more resumed their bucking. Their pace started slow, gliding along a few feeble inches of Strawberry’s erection, nearest to the base. Though, like before, they eventually grew a bit more envigored, really pumping along the bottom half of Strawberry’s erection.

Soon a chorus of pleasured little moans and chirps filled the air. Sunny couldn’t help but add a few of their own into the mix. It was a pleasant chorus, a constant symphony of lust that filled the café’s dining hall. It was a fine song, grander than any concert that Sunny had ever been too in Seaddle.

Sunny’s pace grew swifter and swifter until they were bouncing along with such impossible vigour. They moaned loudly as their tight little hole was crammed full of Strawberry’s pulsing erection. It ached a little, though they cared little about such a small discomfort.

They could see the effect they were having upon Strawberry. Her complexion constantly contorted and shifted between varying degrees of ecstasy and dumbfounded pleasure. She was a mare who was clearly on the cusp of orgasm.

“I’m getting close,” Sunny mewed.

They didn’t slow, even an ounce, keeping up their mad and relentless sprint towards climax.

Strawberry didn’t respond with words. Though if that constant melody that came spewing forth was any indication, she was likely in the same boat.

Sunny grunted and flexed their core muscles, doing their best to starve off the inevitability of climax. It seemed funny, after all of this, but they still didn’t want to be the first to orgasm. That felt like some weird form of surrender when they knew that they were more than capable of making Strawberry concede first.

They bucked their hips again and again, grunting as they tried to deny themself this ultimate pleasure. Thankfully, they were not left waiting for long.

After a couple more bobs along Strawberry’s hen, their rival gasped loudly and cried out a string of curse words that would’ve made a sailor flinch. Her body trembled and the erection within Sunny flexed and twitched amongst their walls. The orgasm came swiftly and it came hard. Or well, as hard as a trans mare could manage. It was more a singular and meagre _pew_ and not really the raging torrent that they were used to when it came to ponies with penises.

Though it was still a sign of resignation, an admission of defeat. And it also allowed Sunny to relax. They bucked their hips one final time, pressing all the way down to the base in a single fluid motion. Their lips clapped against Strawberry’s pelvis and they wiggled there, milking out those final few moments.

Sunny’s own orgasm was muted as they muffled their voice with a hoof. They gushed, hard, dampening both Strawberry’s coat along with their own.

“Fuck,” is what they eventually managed to mutter as they drew their hoof away. “Not bad, Strawberry.”

Strawberry frowned. “I hope you know I was lying through my teeth when I said your cake was the best thing ever.”

Sunny looked at her, cocked a brow, and then started to snicker uncontrollably. When Strawberry gave them a critical look, they shook their head. “You are fucking unbelievable. Are you honestly still spiteful after an orgasm like that?”

“My spite knows no bounds,” Strawberry murmured, a heat tinting her cheeks.

Sunny snorted and slowly lifted their hindquarters upwards. They ached so wonderfully, being so well used after a session like that. It was a comforting ache and one that they were very familiar with.

As their lips finally drew away from the cock, a belch of fluids gushed out and drained down their thighs.

Sunny smirked. “Any chance that you’re willing to help me clean this up?”

Strawberry pursed her lips, looking at the mess they’d made. “I suppose that’s only fair.”

Sunny drew away from Strawberry and offered her a hoof.

Strawberry looked at it critically, as if expecting it to be a trick, but reluctantly took it and sluggishly got up.

“That was fun,” Sunny quipped.

Strawberry nodded. “I’ve had worse.”

“Would it kill you to be a little bit personable for once, Strawberry?” Sunny grumbled, shooting her a cold glare. Though, as they looked at her, they saw that she was smirking from ear to ear.

“I suppose a little détente wouldn’t be out of the question,” Strawberry murmured. “Maybe we could meet up every once in awhile and uh… air our grievances again in such a productive manner?”

Sunny snorted. “You mean become fuckbuddies?”

“Hey, you’re the one who said it, not me.” Strawberry chuckled. “But yes, becoming fuckbuddies does sound like a mutually beneficially idea. At least, in my opinion.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
